


yeah, we take it further

by Suicix



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Finger Sucking, Foreplay, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, PWP without Porn, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: It’s what Jaebum asked for: to be humiliated like this, to be made fun of for how desperate he is, how responsive and easy to read he is like this. He knows that Jinyoung will stop if it gets too much, knows that Jinyoung will hold him and reassure him afterwards – but not yet.





	yeah, we take it further

**Author's Note:**

> hello. i write what i want. also this is my hundredth got7 work how very cool!!!

“Look at you.”

Jinyoung’s voice is tinged with the kind of sweetness that makes the three simple words sound almost mocking. Sometimes he’ll say it with reverence, gentle as he strokes a hand through Jaebum’s hair or brushes his knuckles down Jaebum’s cheek. Now, it just sounds cruel.

It sounds cruel, but it’s what Jaebum asked for. To be humiliated like this, to be made fun of for how desperate he is, how responsive and easy to read he is like this. He knows that Jinyoung will stop if it gets too much, knows that Jinyoung will hold him and reassure him afterwards – but not yet.

“On your knees and naked for me already and I didn’t even have to ask,” Jinyoung continues. “You just got down there like the slut you are. Like it’s what you’re used to.” He pauses. His smirk gets a fraction more dangerous-looking. “But I suppose it _is_ what you’re used to, hm? Isn’t it?”

There’s an eyebrow raise. He’s giving Jaebum the space to answer.

“Yes, Jinyoung-ah.” Jaebum clasps his hands together more tightly behind his back. “Yes, sir.”

Jinyoung’s eyes widen just a little, probably surprised at the title: they didn’t discuss it beforehand. Jaebum’s kind of shocked at himself for it, to be honest. There’s no comment on it, though, which means it’s OK. _Sir_ can stay.

“I thought as much.” Slowly, Jinyoung walks a circle around where Jaebum’s kneeling on the carpet. Observing him. “Here you are, keeping so still for me, holding position perfectly. Showing off how much you want to get used. Hoping that if you stay like this, you’ll get what you want.” He stops walking; he’s in front of Jaebum again. “Maybe I’ll take pity on you. Give you something. After all, you’re desperate. You’ll take anything you can get.”

Jaebum nods, biting at his lip. “Yes sir,” he says again. Just because it feels right.

“What’s that?” Jinyoung sounds amused. “You’ll have to say it more clearly for me.”

“Yes sir.”

Jinyoung reaches down, tilting Jaebum’s face up towards him.

“I’d say good boy,” he muses, two long fingers underneath Jaebum’s chin, “but I think you’re a filthy one. Aren’t you?”

“I am, sir.” Just looking into Jinyoung’s eyes like this is overwhelming. Jaebum hasn’t been touched yet but he’s still getting hard from Jinyoung’s words, from the sound of his voice. “I’m – filthy.”

“Yeah, you are. You’re so dirty, Jaebum-hyung. We both know it.”

Another nod. It’s the truth. Shame rushes through Jaebum, hot in the pit of his stomach, straight to his cock. He’s stopped questioning why it does this to him, why it turns him on so much. Jinyoung told him it was OK, and so it is. It’s OK for Jaebum to want this.

“In fact, I think you want other people to know it, too. Other people watching what I do to you, watching me use you. Wanting to be in my place, wanting me to let them touch you.”

Jaebum imagines it: others in the room with them, looking on as Jinyoung has his way with him, touching themselves at the sight. Jaebum’s used to being onstage, used to being a spectacle. Why would this be all that different? It’d be like a concert, kind of. A very, very sexual concert where the music is the sound of him moaning and the choreography is whatever someone else wants from him.

“What if they could touch you, though?” Jinyoung’s talking again, his thumb stroking Jaebum’s jaw. “What if they could use you? Would you like that?”

“Oh,” Jaebum says. His head feels a little light at the thought. Hands all over him, wanting him, using him. Overwhelming him. “I think I would.”

“Of course you would. You could be tied to a bed, letting everyone take their turn. Fucking your mouth or sitting on your face or riding your cock or using your ass. Maybe you’re blindfolded so you can’t tell who it is.” Jinyoung’s thumb stops moving and he presses down on Jaebum’s jaw, hard. “Because you wouldn’t care. You just want to get used. You want it so bad that you wouldn’t even care who was doing it. You’re just that easy. Just that much of a slut.”

With that, his hand’s gone from Jaebum’s face. Jaebum wants the touch back, wants any kind of touch, but he can’t complain. He can only wait. He’s getting what he wanted, anyway. This is just a part of it.

“I mean, how could you be anything else when you’re on your knees like that? When you’ve got your mouth hanging open like that?” Jaebum takes that as a sign to close his mouth, but Jinyoung shakes his head. “No. I think we might as well make some use of it.”

One of Jinyoung’s hands cradles the back of Jaebum’s head. The other strokes his face, brushes a thumb over his lip, and then, when Jaebum opens his mouth again, two fingers push inside. Jaebum sucks on them like he’s supposed to, like he _wants_ to. Like he’s done for Jinyoung so many times before.

“There you go,” Jinyoung says, his voice almost – soft now. “So slutty. All you want is to get filled and fucked.”

Jaebum moans around his fingers, agreeing. He’s even harder now; he can feel it. He’s still thinking about the fantasy Jinyoung laid out for him, people using him how they wanted while he has no idea who they even are. Would he be allowed to come while it was happening or would he have to hold it in? Or would he be encouraged to come as much as possible so he’d end up an overwhelmed, overstimulated mess? It all sounds good. Jinyoung always makes it sound good.

After a while, a third finger joins the first two in Jaebum’s mouth and he takes it eagerly. How does just this do so much for him? It’s just Jinyoung’s fingers, and yet Jaebum’s gagging for it like he would for Jinyoung’s cock. He closes his eyes and lets himself get lost in it: in the feeling of his mouth being pleasantly full, the feeling of servicing Jinyoung. He loves it. There’s nothing he can do but love it and be grateful for it.

Jinyoung pulls his fingers out. He wipes the spit on them on Jaebum’s cheek, which feels weirdly good. Jaebum’s being used like he wants to be, being made a mess of like he wants as well. He’s filthy, just like Jinyoung said.

“Thank you,” Jaebum murmurs. “Thank you, Jinyoung. Sir.”

“You’re welcome,” Jinyoung says, wicked. He brushes a hand down Jaebum’s cheek, where the spit’s cool against his skin. Jaebum leans into the touch, and Jinyoung hums like he’s considering something. “You want my hand, Jaebum-hyung?”

Something in his eyes tells Jaebum that he’s up to something. Jaebum’s all too happy to let it unfold.

“Please.” Jaebum wants it. Jaebum wants whatever Jinyoung will give him. He’ll _take_ whatever Jinyoung will give him.

“You want it soft?” There’s that mocking tone again, sugary sweet as Jinyoung traces one finger across Jaebum’s face. “Or hard?” He grips Jaebum’s face in one hand, taking Jaebum by surprise. “Tell me.”

Jaebum’s breathless. “I–” he starts to say, but Jinyoung’s talking again before he can get anything else out.

“I’m asking if you want me to slap you in the face,” Jinyoung says, cool and even. “Do you?”

“Yes. Please.” Jaebum’s helpless to say anything else. He’s had Jinyoung spank him before, had Jinyoung’s cock slapping against his cheek, but not this. Not something as simple as this, the flat of Jinyoung’s hand striking his face. “Please slap me.”

“Please who?”

Jaebum knows the answer to this one.

“Please sir,” he says, making his voice a little louder, a little clearer. “I – deserve it. I deserve it because I’m a slut.”

“That’s right.” Jinyoung sounds triumphant. His eyes are glittering. He holds Jaebum still, takes a deep breath and says, his voice quieter to show that he’s being serious, “Tell me if it’s too much.”

With that, he slaps Jaebum across the face, hard and sharp and dizzying. Jaebum gasps. It stings. He loves it.

“Was that OK?” Jinyoung asks, his voice still low, truly concerned. Jaebum nods and tells him _yes._ It was more than OK. Much more than that. “Oh,” Jinyoung continues once he’s sure that Jaebum’s all right, “of course it was. You take it so well. Take everything so well.”

“Again,” Jaebum says. “Please.”

Jinyoung smiles. “Of course.”

And with the promise of that – the promise of that and of so much more to come afterwards – Jaebum lets his eyes fall shut. Every second of this, he knows, will be worthwhile, will make him feel ashamed in the best way. Jinyoung will make it so.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading, everyone! you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs and on twitter @gotsevenses


End file.
